Angel: The Girl in Question
"The Girl in Question" is the twentieth episode of season five of the vampire television series Angel and the 109th episode of the series overall. It was directed by David Greenwalt with a script written by Steven S. DeKnight and Drew Goddard. It first aired on the WB Network on Wednesday, May 5th, 2004. This episode presents a male-bonding road trip as Angel and Spike are off to Italy in order to find Buffy Summers, whom they believes is in trouble. They reflect upon their respective histories, but grow agitated when they find that Buffy is perfectly well and allegedly shtooping an old nemesis - the Immortal. Meanwhile, Fred Burkle's parents come to visit her, unaware that Fred is now Illyria. Ruh-roh. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Angel was created by Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. It is a spin-off of the TV series Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which in turn, is a soft remake of the 1992 feature film of the same name. * This episode is included in the Angel: The Complete Series DVD collection as well as disc six of the Angel: Season Five DVD collection. * Actress Julie Benz is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actor Tom Lenk is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actor David S. Lee is credited as David Lee in this episode. * Actress Carole Davis is credited as Carole Raphaelle Davis in this episode. * This is the twenty-eighth and final television appearance of Andrew Wells. He appeared last in the season five episode of Angel titled "Damage". Quotes * Angel: But she's not finished baking yet! I gotta wait 'til she's done baking. You know, 'til she finds herself. 'Cause that's the drill. Fine. I'm waiting patiently, and meanwhile... the Immortal's eating cookie dough! * Andrew Wells: Uh, Spike, is Angel crying? * Spike: No. Not yet. .... * Angel: Ours is a forever love. * Spike: I had a relationship with her, too. * Angel: Okay, sleeping together is not a relationship. * Spike: It is if you do it enough times. .... * Spike: The Immortal? * Angel: I mean, come on! * Spike: She's smarter than that. * Angel: She'd never fall for a centuries-old guy with a dark past who may or may not be evil. .... * Angel: I helped save the world, you know. * Spike: Like I haven't. * Angel: Yeah, but I've done it a lot more. * Spike: Oh, please. * Angel: I closed the Hellmouth. * Spike: I've done that. * Angel: Yeah, you wore a necklace. You know, I helped kill the Mayor, and, uh, Jasmine... * Spike: Do those really count as saving the world? * Angel: I stopped Acathla. That saved the world. * Spike: Buffy ran you through with a sword. * Angel: Yeah, but I made her do it. I signaled her with my eyes. * Spike: She killed you. I helped her. That one counts as mine. Crew * Skip Schoolnik - Co-producer * David Greenwalt - Consulting producer * Steven S. DeKnight - Supervising producer * Ben Edlund - Supervising producer * Sandy Gallin - Executive producer * Gail Berman - Executive producer * Fran Rubel Kuzui - Executive producer * Kaz Kuzui - Executive producer * David Fury - Executive producer * Jeffrey Bell - Executive producer * Kelly A. Manners - Producer * Joss Whedon - Executive producer * Ross Berryman - Director of photography * Stuart Blatt - Production designer * Mark Goldman, A.C.E. - Editor * Robert J. Kral - Composer See also External Links ---- Category:2004/Episodes Category:May, 2004/Episodes Category:David Greenwalt Category:Steven S. DeKnight Category:Drew Goddard Category:Jeffrey Bell Category:Gail Berman Category:Steven S. DeKnight Category:Ben Edlund Category:David Fury Category:Sandy Gallin Category:David Greenwalt Category:Fran Rubel Kuzui Category:Kaz Kuzui Category:Kelly A. Manners Category:Skip Schoolnik Category:Joss Whedon Category:Robert J. Kral Category:Ross Berryman Category:Mark Goldman Category:Stuart Blatt Category:David Boreanaz Category:James Marsters Category:J. August Richards Category:Amy Acker Category:Andy Hallett Category:Mercedes McNab Category:Alexis Denisof Category:Julie Benz Category:Tom Lenk Category:David S. Lee Category:Gary Grubbs Category:Jennifer Griffin Category:Carole Davis Category:Juliet Landau Category:Vikki Gurdas Category:Rob Steiner Category:Andrew Ableson Category:Dominic Pace Category:Irina Maleeva Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified